Ben Reily (Scarlet Hacker)
History Ben Reily is the older brother of Kaine Reily. He is 24 years old. He works at the pizzeria as a free-lance engineer. He graduated from college with a Master's Degree in engineering. He likes to do things with the cameras,animatronics,etc.,hence the name "Scarlet Hacker". Joining the Spider-Team He joined it after Spider-Protector beckoned him too. He now protects the pizzeria too. Powers * Superhuman Strength: The Scarlet Hacker possessed the proportionate strength of a spider, granting him superhuman strength. He was capable of lifting 215 tons or more when under extreme stress. The Scarlet Spider's strength extends into his powerful leg muscles which allows him to leap heights and distances far beyond human capability. * Superhuman Stamina: The Scarlet Hacker is able to exert himself at peak capacity for severall hours before fatigue begins to impair his performance. * Superhuman Durability: The composition of the Scarlet Hacker's skeleton, inter-connected tissues, and nervous system had all been enhanced. His bodily tissues were somewhat more durable and resistant to impact or trauma than an ordinary human, although he was certainly close to invulnerable. While his body was tougher than an ordinary human, he is hard to be injured in ways comparable to an ordinary human. He was seemingly killed when impalled in the back by Anaconda. However, if injured, his body is capable of repairing itself somewhat faster than an ordinary human is capable of. It was shown that he survived. * Superhuman Agility: The Scarlet Hacker was extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues were twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. * Spider-Sense: The Scarlet Hacker possessed an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warned him of potentiall immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, which enabled him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrode his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown. It appeared to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which had given severall hundredths of a second warning, which was sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense also could create a generall response on the order of severall minutes: he could not discern the nature of the threat by the sensation. He could, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. The Scarlet Spider's spider-sense was directionall and could guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies. Sudden and extreme threats could cause his spider-sense to react with painful intensity. The Scarlet Hacker could also sense and dodge attacks directed randomly or by a computer. Using his spider-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, the Scarlet Hacker could casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there was sufficient distance. His spider-sense was sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat could trigger them even when the Scarlet Spider was asleep or stunned. His spider-sense had helped him preserve his secret identity since it allerts him to observers or camera when changing into or out of his costume. The spider-sense did react to those who Ben does not consider to be a threat. The Scarlet Hacker could choose to ignore his spider-sense, and distraction or fatigue diminished its effectiveness. The Scarlet Hacker's fighting style incorporates the advantage that his "spider-sense" provides him. An interesting sidenote was that, because Ben was not the host of the Venom Symbiote and was cloned before the Symbiote was bonded to Peter, his spider-sense did not see the Venom symbiote as himself, and Venom therefore triggered his spider-sense. * Superhuman Reflexes: The Scarlet Hacker's reflexes were faster than an average human by about a factor of 50 (he was often able to dodge bullets only centimeters from hitting him). His practicall reaction time was at least a 10 times that of a normall human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allowed him to dodge almost any attack, even bullets only inches away from his face. * Superhuman Speed: The Scarlet Hacker is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physicall limits of the finest human athlete. Scarlet Hacker has showed to be fast enough to catch up to an accelerating car while on foot, but prefers to travel by webs. * Superhuman Equilibrium: The Scarlet Hacker possessed the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seemed able to adjust his position by instinct, which enabled him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. He had developed a unique fighting style that made full use of his agility, strength, and equilibrium. * Wall-Crawling: The Scarlet Hacker possessed the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcame the outer electron shell's normall behavior of mutuall repulsion with other outer electron shells and permitted the tremendous potentiall for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces was so far limited to the Scarlet Hacker's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of severall tons per finger. Limits to this ability seemed to be psychosomatic, and the full nature of this ability has yet to be established. * Hyper Sense: Like the rest of the team,he has a Hyper Sense which allows him to dodge everything and rapidly kick and punch,sometimes ending in an uppercut and the opponent flying into the air. Equipment Weapons * Webshooters: Ben originally had webshooters the were duplicates of Peter's. After his first encounter with Venom Ben redesigned his webshooters. Ben's webshooters were redesigned to use twisting wrist motions as opposed to Peter's double tap. He also added the following to his arsenall: * Impact Webbing; Web pellets that upon impact (hence the name) release tendrils the ensnare the target. ** Stingers; Metall darts with a parallitic element that is used to temporarily incapacitate foes.Category:Fan Characters Category:Humans Category:Males